Twenty Truths About Hitsugaya Toushiro
by sakura rakuen
Summary: Ch. 8's up! A series of oneshots, each depicting a part of Hitsugaya Toushiro's life. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Twenty Truths About Hitsugaya Toushiro**

1. He still remembers, vividly, the first time he had met Matsumoto.

He hadn't known she would one day be his vice-captain. At that time, he was in his first (and only) year at the academy, and she was fourth seat of tenth division.

In her defense, she had been drunk. It was a miracle she could even walk, having just drowned over twelve jugs of sake in a contest with Kyouraku-taichou.

Therefore, it was mildly understandable that she hadn't known where she'd been going.

But that still didn't excuse her from walking in on him in the hot springs.

He had come to the springs hoping to relax from his bankai training. Unfortunately, that day proved to be more traumatizing than Hyourinmaru's lessons.

"Kyou...ra...ku?" she had asked curiously, hiccuping as she blasted the door open.

He had stared at her for a moment, his turquoise eyes wide in shock. Her gray ones were unfocused and hazy, but she nontheless registered what she was seeing.

"Sorry!" she had giggled, not even blushing. He hastily froze the water around him, hiding most of himself from view.

"Get out," he'd snarled, his hands already prepared for a kidou spell.

"Aww...sure I can't stay?" she had pouted, swaying drunkenly and almost falling over.

"OUT!"

"Okay, okay...grumpy little midget..." she'd grasped the doorknob, fumbled with it, then simply ended up kicking the door down.

As soon as she was gone, he had put up a sheet of ice over the doorway and hurried to get dressed. Then he had tracked her reiatsu and found her sprawled, unconsious, in her office. After a brief consideration, he had decided exactly how he would get her back for the midget comment.

Hours later, Matsumoto Rangiku's shriek was heard throughout most of Soul Society, much to Hitsugaya's satisfaction.

"WHO CUT MY HAIR!?"

**A/N: **First of all, I would like to announce ownership of the "Twenty Truths" series. Second, I have good news! I'm planning to do one of these for Zaraki, Gin, Yoruichi, Isane, Renji, Rukia, Nanao, Hisagi, Yachiru, Yumichika, Nemu, and Ukitake. That's a lot, but I'm still gonna try. Also, if you have requests for this story or for me to add others, write that in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twenty Truths About Hitsugaya Toushiro**

2. Everyone knew that Hitsugaya was a workaholic. A child prodigy. The youngest captain in history.

But no one knew that he was also a genius prankster.

The first trick he ever pulled was on Hinamori, in their childhood days. He had manifested his reiatsu into the shape of a ghost, and then had it jump out at her.

That day, she earned the title "Bed-wetter Momo".

The second prank was on no less than Yamamoto himself. Once he became a captain, Yamamoto had announced _publicly_ that he would need special fitting for his haori.

So Hitsugaya had drugged him in the hot springs, along with his unfortunate vice-captain. The rumors afterwards took months to subside.

But he thinks his greatest prank ever was on Ikkaku.

The idiot had remarked how short he was, and _then_ had stooped down and handed him...a booster seat.

"It's fer captain's meetings. Ya need to see what's goin' on. My taichou even paid fer it, cause he said he can't even see ya most of the time,"

Instead of unleashing bankai, like he knew Ikkaku wanted him to, he had walked away.

Then, that night, he had given Yachiru all of the energy pills he could steal from fourth division.

The next morning, it was reported that Zaraki Kenpachi had suffered two broken bones and numerous bruises, and that only Ayasegawa Yumichika had survived unscathed out of the entire division.

And most of the skin on Ikkaku's head had been chewed off.

The bald man hadn't bothered him ever since.

**A/N: **Hehe...I like this, even though it's pitifuly short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twenty Truths About Hitsugaya Toushiro**

3. It's true that Momo was his best friend. Or, she had been.

He was sick of forgiveness and trust. This was the fourth time he'd lost faith in her.

The first time was when they had first met. He had come from the twentieth district, but had somehow ended up in the first while running from the usual bullies who mocked his hair. In his panic, he had crashed into Momo and sent her sprawling backward.

"Sorry," he said hurriedly.

"It's alright," she sounded close to tears, but accepted his hand to get up.

"What's your name?" he asked bluntly.

And it had gone on from there. She had offered him a place in the distict's orphanage, and he'd accepted. On their way to it, he had suddenly stopped her.

"I want you to _promise _to tell them where I came from." he stated defiantly. "I don't want anyone to think I'm some helpless little new kid who hasn't got a clue."

She had nodded happily and gone in.

"Everyone, this is Shiro-chan...I mean- Hitsugaya Toushiro. He's just arrived here, so he's a bit shy about being new."

His repeated curses and attempts to attack her had convinced everyone he wasn't shy at all.

"I'm sorry," she wimpered that night.

"You should be," he fumed.

"Really!" shebowed her head and he saw that she was crying.

"It's alright, then," he said gruffly.

The second time had been when she had gone off to the academy.

"Wish me luck, Shiro-chan," she said breathlessly.

"Good luck. You'll need it!" he called after her.

"Liar," he mumbled, after she was gone. "You said you'd never leave."

The third time was when he was a captain.

"Hinamori!"

She spun around and seemed shocked to see him standing there.

"S-shiro-chan!"

"It's Hitsugya-taichou now," he corrected her.

"W-what? When did this happen, you were still in the academy last year-"

"So?"

"SO HOW DID YOU BECOME A CAPTAIN SO FAST?" she burst out.

"I just did."

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!"

"Calm down, Hinamori-fukutaichou," he said. She quieted down at once.

"I'm here to make an offer." he began nervously. "How would you like to be my vice-captain?"

"Oh, Shiro-chan..." she sounded embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but Aizen-taichou is my captain, and I don't want to leave him," she said in a rush.

"..."

"I'm sorry," she said, but she sounded more ashamed and annoyed than sorry.

"It's fine, Hinamori-fukutaichou. I understand," he answered icily. Without another word, he shunpoed away.

The final time was when she woke up from her coma.

"Please save Aizen-taichou!"

He didn't care that they had spent most of their childhood together, that time was gone. He didn't care about her anymore. She had chosen to follow, he had chosen to lead. She had chosen who to follow, and he had chosen who to kill.

He was sick of forgiveness and trust. If Momo chose to side with Aizen, he would have to accept that. And hope that someone else would kill her, because he wasn't sure if he could.

**A/N: **Hopefully this chapter conveys the message that I hate Hinamori. People have asked me to do a _Twenty Truths _for her, and I'm sorry, but no. Read my story, _Hinamori, I Hate You _and see why. Anyways, I really am sorry to turn down those requests, especially when those people have been so kind as to leave their reviews, but hate is hate, and it won't be conquered. So, I hope you like this chapter anyways. If not...I still haven't had a negative review...ever. (**Warning**: I will respond to negative reviews a bit cruelly.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Twenty Truths About Hitsugaya Toushiro**

4. Hitsugaya has to admit, he sometimes suprises even himself.

Take. for example, his bankai. He achieved it easily, before shikai.

"Toushiro, do you know my name?"

"Hyourinmaru."

"Yes. Do you know how to use me?"

"No."

"Then why should I teach you?"

"..."

"You don't deserve-"

"BANKAI!"

Hyourinmaru was forced into his final release. After a few hours, in which he taught the boy everything about bankai, he was allowed to go into shikai.

"Zoten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

As soon as the dragon materialized, he bared his teeth and whipped his tail so it hit Hitsugaya right in the face.

"Teme..."

"It seems you need to control your shikai better," the dragon hissed, irony dripping from every word.

"That wasn't my fault! You..."

"_You_ couldn't control me."

"I-"

"need to get stronger?" Hyourinmaru jeered.

"Yes," Hitsugaya growled.

"No need to be so grumpy about it, you're still a kid-"

"Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In-"

"Soren sokatsui? Please," Hyourinmaru struck again, but this time Hitsugaya was ready.

"Hadou no san-jyuu-san, SOKATSUI!"

An enormous blue sphere was blasted at the dragon, who hissed in pain as it hit. Then it laughed.

"Maybe you can master me, after all."

**A/N: **Okay...translations.

Zoten ni zase - Soar in the frozen skies

Teme - A rude version of 'you'. It can mean bitch or bastard.

Soren sokatsui - Twin lotus blue fire

Sokatsui - Blue fire, crash down

Hadou no san-jyuu-san - Hadou #33

By the way, Soren sokatsui and soaktsui are different kidou spells. The first one shoots two blue flames, the second shoots only one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twenty Truths About Hitsugaya Toushiro**

5. Having the eleventh division headquarters next to the tenth had never been much of a problem before...but Yachiru had been quick to change that.

"Teeny-taichou!"

"It's _Hitsugaya_-taichou," he answered through gritted teeth. Thank god Matsumoto was out drinking, or she would have never let him live this down.

"Ne, Teeny-taichou, you sound mad. What's wrong?" the pink-haired vice-captain hopped onto Hitsugaya's desk, sending paperwork flying everywhere.

"Nothing's wrong," he lied, praying that she would leave soon.

"Hm..." she settled herself on the edge of his desk, apparently thinking hard. Then she turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Quit staring at me,"

"I'm not staring at you,"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not," she giggled at the sight of his red face.

"Hmph."

"..."

"You're staring again!"

"Yep!"

"_Why_?"

"You have white hair," she said simply.

"That's it. Get out," he picked her up, but she squirmed out of his grasp and ran out the door.

"I'm come back later, 'kay?" she told him happily.

With a groan, Hitsugaya let his head fall onto the desk.

A/N: Before I address this chapter, I would like to state that a huge number of people were pissed off at chapter 3. I don't appreciate that. You don't like it, write your own story. Anyways, I love this chapter! I laughed while writing it and ended up getting wierd stares, 'cause I wrote this on a bus ride. Hehe...


	6. Chapter 6

**Twenty Truths About Hitsugaya Toushiro**

6. So...here he was. At the shinigami academy.

He smoothed the front of his hakama. It was a bit too long in the sleeves, and he had to fold them back just to be able to se his hands. It was demeaning, really, how the maids had searched trhough fifteen storage rooms before they found a uniform that was small enough for him.

But none of that mattered now. he was the youngest student to have been accepted since the school had opened. It wasn't exactly something to be proud of, but it stopped older students from looking down on him too much. He looked up at the sky. Judging by the sun's position, it was around noon. That meant he had two more hours before his next calss. He might as well relax.

He still remembers how he'd ended up here...

---Flashback---

Hinamori!"

"Hm? Shiro-chan, you've never called me that before..."

"I can't very well call you 'bed-wetter Momo' at the acedemy, can I?"

"Wha-" it took her a moment to register what he had just said. "OH, SHIRO-CHAN! YOU'RE GOING TO BECOME A SHI-"

"I'm not Shiro-chan, I'm Hitsugaya now," he said smugly.

"Alright, Hitsugayakun. C'mon, I'll go with you to register."

"Thanks, but you don't need to. 

"Sure I do! But...you might be too young..." she mumbled.

"I thought talent was what counted, not age."

"Of course! Let's go, Shiro-ch...Hitsugaya-kun!"

---

"Next person in line, please." a shriveld-looking woman with stringy black hair announced. Hitsugaya and Hinamori walked up to the counter.

"Alright, young lady, I'll need you to fill out-"

"Oh...I finished up this year. I'm here to register Hitsugaya-kun." she corrected nervously. The woman looked at Hitsugaya, who was glaring daggers at her.

"Hm...well, there's not an exact age limit, but you seem too young..."

"What are you implying?" he snapped.

"Only that...hm...alright. I'll take you to Yamamoto-sama. Come with me," she stood up. A pudgy, blonde man took her place at the counter as she led Hitsugaya and Hianmori down the hall.

"Okay, little one." she said. Hitsugaya twitched. "Yamamoto will see you now. You need to get back to your squad, young lady," SHE SAID, AND hINAMORI JUMPED A FOOT IN THE AIR.

"GOOD LUCK HITSUGAYA-KUN! I HAVE TO HELP AIZEN-TAIHOU!" she shouted before she was out of sight.

Hitsugaya shook his head and sighed. Then he entered the room.

---

The spiritual pressure was immense. He couldn't breathe; the air was so hot and stuffy...

"My apologies, young one." a bald old man with a lond white beard and mustache stood up from his seat. "Would you like some candy? Are you lost?"

"I'll asssume you're Yamamoto?" Hitsugaya asked cooly. The old man blinked.

"Yes, but it's actually Yamamoto-taichou. You can call me Oji-san if you wish."

"Neither. I'll call you Yamamoto-sensei for now. I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro, your new student."

The poor man couldn't have been more suprised if he'd just announced that all hollows had just surrendered.

"Preposterous. You're too young-"

"I am not."

Yamamoto studied him carefully.

"Toushiro, you have good reiatsu, I'll give you that. But-"

"Bakudo no jyuu-san: Taiyou Kami!" a thin golden falme erupted from Hitsugaya's fingertips and raveled around Yamamoto, who seemed impressed. He glanced down at the golden cord around him- and shattered it.

Hitsugaya was shocked. He had watched Hinamori perform that spell last week on Izuru, and he hadn't been able to break free. Obviously Yamamoto was no weakling.

"You've done well, Hitsugaya-san. My academy coulld benefit greatly from someone like you."

"No suprises there."

"Here," Yamamoto scribbled something on a scrap of paper. "Give this to Minuha-san, she'll show you the ropes and get you your scedule."

"Thanks," Hitsugaya walked out with a light smirk.

He would show everyone just what he could do.

---End of Flashback---

**A/N: I'm sorry for making all of you wait so long for this. "Taiyou Kami" means "sun god".**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twenty Truths About Hitsugaya Toushiro**

7. Hitsugaya's eyes snapped open. All he could see was darkness. It took him a moment to remember what he was doing here.

Ah, yes...he was finishing up the division's paperwork. Hastily muttering a kidou spell, his hand glowed with a white light and he held it over the stacks of paper. Good, they were done.

In that case...

"I'm hungry," he said outloud. But where could he get something to eat at this hour? He didn't want to wake up the chefs just for a small snack, but Matsumoto had eaten all his food earlier. So that left only one option.

"Rukongai it is, then," he carefully put away the paperwork and sped out of the division compound.

He saw the tenth division building, then Sereintei building, and then finally the gate. He came to a halt right in front of Jidanbo.

"Hitsugaya-san! What brings you h-"

"Jidanbo, please," he hissed. "You'll wake everyone up!"

"Ah, my apologies, Hitsugaya-taichou. I'll open the gate," the giant smiled down at him and lifted the white door. Hitsugaya walked through it.

"Thanks, Jidanbo. And Hitsugaya-san is fine," he shunpoed away.

---

After a few minutes, he arrived at his destenation. The fourth district's watermelon patch. He used to come here all the time just to get watermelons for him and Momo.

Now, he carefully scooped one from it's spot, sizing it up. He decided it had to weigh ten pounds. Pretty good for a midnight snack.

He carefully positioned it in his arms, and began the trip back to his office.

---

He opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. The sun would rise in a few hours, it was probably four or five in the morning.

"Taichou!"

Oh. No. He knew that voice. Dreading what he would find, he turned around.

Matsumoto was sitting on the couch, smirking.

"Watermelon, huh? I guess my little taichou isn't as cold as everyone thinks."

"Matsumoto..." he warned her. She laughed.

"Aw, don't worry, taichou! I won't tell!"

"Good,"

"As long as you share," she added. Instinctively, he clutched the fruit tighter.

"No," he snapped.

"Ah, well then...won't Ukitake-taichou be happy to know that-"

"Okay, okay," he cut across her. She grinned.

"Yay! Taichou's sharing!"

"Shut up," he cooncentrated his reiatsu and cut the watermelon cleanly in half. He handed her one half, and began devouring his.

Imagine his suprise when Matsumoto started eating hers just as fast as him.

He spit a watermelon seed at her.

She blinked. Then she launched a line of seeds at him. He dodged expertly and hit her on the cheek with one. Then he heard laughter. Several seeds were in his hair.

He spit out some more seeds, and they hit her right on the nose.

"That's it, you are so dead," she pouted.

"Just try it," he challenged.

Tenth Division woke up to their Captain and Vice-captain's loud yells and laughter.

---

**A/N: Kawaii, ne?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twenty Truths About Hitsugaya Toushiro**

8. "I'm sick of you, you worthless brat! It's your fault Itako left!" a woman threw a glass bottle at a cowering five-year old child.

"M-mommy..." he whimpered. This wasn't his mommy. His mommy would never say such cruel words to him, she'd never hit him...

"Toushiro! It's-all-your-FAULT!" the drunken woman empasized each word by throwing more and more bottles.

The child was bleeding where the glass had struck him, but his turquoise eyes were narrowed in anger. He hadn't done anything to deserve this. His father had left because of his _abnormalty_, as his mother had put it. Maybe that had been one reason, but his mother shouldn't have been drinking so much, either. For such a young child, Toushiro was able to understand many things, and he understood that he was about to die.

His mother lunged for his and began hitting him repeatedly with a bottle. He struggled, but that only made her hit him harder...his vision blurred...there was no more pain...there was no more anything...

His eyes snapped open. He was perfectly intact, but there was a disfigured, bloodly body next to him, and another body swinging from a rope beyond that...

He gasped. That was _his_ body, and the other one...apparently his mother had hanged herself.

"Poor kid. He was so young," two figured wearing black robed materialized in front of him.

"It's pretty obvious what happened. I say send the _mother_ to Zaraki, _if_ we send her to Soul Society at all." one of them, a black-haired girl with blue eyes, growled.

"Alright, you do it. I'll deal with the kid." her partner said. He was dark-skinned and dark-haired, but his voice was deep and soothing.

Toushiro had been content to watch up to now, but once he saw the woman draw out a sword and hit his mother on the forehead...he did not want to go the same way.

He scrambled to his feet as the man came towards him.

"Leave," he said defiantly. "It's my house, you're not welcome here."

The man chuckled. "Hatsumiyo, we got a clever one." he kneeled down in front of Toushiro.

"Look, kid, we're shinigami. We're sending you to Soul Society, it's a great place-"

"Is that where you sent my mother?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm staying here."

The woman laughed.

"Hey, Ryuichi, maybe you should let me deal with the kid." she offered. He grunted.

"Let's see...Histugaya Toushiro," she read off a scrap of paper, "Don't worry. You won't see your mom there. She'll be in Zaraki, in the north, you can be in Junrinan, in the west."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are those?"

The woman looked shocked to see such language coming from a child. Nontheless, she proceeded to explain all about Soul Society.

"...and the last duty of a shinigami is to send souls; like, you, on." she finished. Ryuichi yawned.

"Alright, so say I allow you to send me there," Hitsugaya began. "Where do I stay? Who'll take care of me?"

"Well, you can sort of find your own 'family' there-" Hatsumiyo began, but Ryuichi had grown impatient and drawn his sword.

"Look, shortie! Just do the best you can!" he stamped Hitsugaya's forehead. He could hear the two partners arguing, but they faded away quickly as his vision turned to black.

When he looked up, he was sitting in the middle of a field of some sort.

"Must be Junrinan," he muttered to himself. Without another word, he stood up and began heading towars the faint outline of what looked like a village.

---

As soon as he was in eyesight, the bustling of the village stopped. He was used to this. White hair and teal eyes weren't very common anywhere, he supposed. Ignoring the gaping crowd, he made his way to a run-down building with a faded red sign hanging from the front. He could already read kanji pretty well, so he had no trouble recognizing this as an orphanage.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside.

"Welcome to- oh, you're not the couple." a dark-haired girl with pigtails and wide, scared eyes breathed a sigh of relief.

"What you're name, little one?" she asked kindly.

"I don't appreciate being called such demeaning names," he snarled. "I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro. You?"

She seemed suprised by his words, but quickly recovered. "I'm Hinamori Momo. It's easier to remember than _your_ name, right, Shiro-chan?"

"What did you just say?" he snapped.

"Shiro-chan." she repeated happily. "Toushiro's too big a name for someone like you, so-"

"What makes you think I'd let you call me by my first name in the first place?" he asked coldly. He strode away, looking for someone who'd help him more.

The girl looked hurt. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and she jumped. A couple was standing at the door.

"Hi, we're here to adopt Nana?" the woman smiled. Hinamori bowed and sent for the girl. In seconds, a blonde girl with blue eyes was racing down the stairs. She jumped into the woman's arms, and they all left soon afterwards.

"Whew," Hinamori plopped down onto a rickety armchair. "I wish someone would adopt me." she mused sadly. That's when she heard laughter. Turning around, she saw the white-haired boy from earlier.

"Hi, Shiro-chan!" she greeted him. He stopped laughing for a moment.

"I told you not to call me that...Bed-wetter Momo!" he burst into laughter again.

Hinamori looked down and saw that her pale green kimono was wet. The chair she had sat in had had a dish of water on it, apparently.

"I think, that at your age, such things shouldn't be a problem anymore," Toushiro laughed.

She reddened.

"I-I...I didn't do it..." she said weakly.

"Okay," he said sarcastically.

From the looks of it, maybe living in Junrinan wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N: Yes! I finally did a longer chapter! Sorry for the violence at the beginning, I tried to enter some humor in here to make this chapter a bit lighter. Hope ya liked it. **


End file.
